Soul Partners
by SoulxMaka888
Summary: When Soul and Maka wait for the answer for him to become a Death Scythe stronger than her father, soul's Behavior changes near her right after eating the Last 100th soul. Maka doesn't notice it until one night. Will she Leave him like Kami did to Spirit or will she confront and stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Partners**

**Author's Note-**** Hey everyone! This is my first story about Soul and Maka and I am hoping to put some lemon into this one. I know the review is not well written, but the strory I hope is. Review! Soul Eater is not owned by me, but I wish I could. It would be so much fun! Oh Sorry, you're here too. Well Enjoy! Review for more!**

Chapter 1:- Death Scythe

Maka and Soul walked over to the house of the deadly sound witch, Serina, still thinking of a way to distract the witch like they some what did to Blair. Although they did not succeed in their other plan to defeat Blair, but now they had decided to defeat her with Soul's Sound Deafening ability. But as usual Soul runs into the house, this time through the door. He immediately is blasted out the way he came from by sound waves.

"Idiot! Why did you do that! Again!" Maka kicked him into the trees.

"Owww! That hurt Maka! And I ran into to see her in the music room playing the piano, so this going to be one long fight! Got that! And for the plan I am sure I could work something out but there only a few spots where I can beat her. That means you are going to listen to me the whole fight! Think of this as a piano showdown." Soul Shouted back.

"Fine. But only this once because I don't want to get 100 new souls again if we mess up. I know what to do, and don't go running into a girl's house ever again, it's just creepy. And if wanted to know what kind of instrument she was playing, I could have just used my Soul Perception, Mr. Cool Guy. " She replied.

She dragged him again into the fight and defeated her in an instant, which they were not using to. "Hey that was easier than eating the soul itself," Soul said.

"Well I don't care as this is the 100th soul we need. You are finally the coolest Death Scythe, now! I really hope you to be stronger than my father. But if you are not, expect hours of training every day." Maka said excitedly.

"Now, I hope to be stronger than your stupid father, because I really do not want to be stuck in training after becoming a Death Scythe. But, thanks to you I will become The Last Death Scythe. Here we go, Maka!" And with that he swallowed it and scythe blades and strong wind surrounded him. She ran to the closest mirror and called up Shinigami-sama to conform his position.

"Great job Maka! You do take in shoes of your mother and make her proud! After I see Soul's form I will then pronounce him stronger or weaker than your father or meaning if he will be my personal weapon or not. I think I am forgetting something…. Oh well. Have a great night you two! See you in the morning!" Shinigami-sama logged out.

"We did it Soul! We did it now you are officially a Death Scythe!" Maka ran towards him and hugged him tight.

"Yeah I know! Stop dwelling over five minutes ago." He hugged her back and something gave him the urge to kiss her. He let go and let his instincts follow through. He pulled Maka back and kissed her, causing her to flinch for a second. She kissed him back as she loved him for a long time and this was happening she could not believe.

"L-lets go back home. I wanna have a rest, Soul." Maka pulled back for the second time.

They walked back home blushing the whole way home, about what just happened between them. Soul went to his room and Maka to hers to sleep. They had a big day tomorrow, the finalization of him being Lord Death's personal weapon or not.

Next Morning:-(Soul POV)

"Hello! Hello! I guess you are here this early to find if he is or not, aren't you. That's expected of Maka, you dragged poor Soul into this didn't you. Look he is already as sleep standin!" Lord Death laughed.

"So sorry Shinigami-sama. I take care of that. MAKA~CHOPPP!" With that she brought a thick dictionary on his head and that made him fall with a gigantic headache.

"Owww. What the heck, what was that! I will beat the crap out of it!" Then I realized that I was in the Death Room with Maka holding a dictionary and lord death staring at him, "Oh, right! Sorry it wasn't cool of me to sleep in the middle of the discussion."

"It's alright! Now like I was saying, today we will figure out if you are stronger than Spirit or nor, that's why Maka I brought your father here."

"My Sweet Maka! You father is here!" He yelled across the room.

"Heh! I'll never consider you my father." Maka bluntly said turning away from him.

" Why!" Spirit yelled.

"Well, well I think we are getting off track here! Spirit transform, now or I will have to death chop you."

" Fine"

"And, you Soul transform. Now Try to match my wavelength. Seems you already have it. Mmmmm. Ok! This was quicker than I expected. I have now pronounced Soullllllllllllll…. Stronger than your father! Congratulations, Maka! Soul, you are now my personal weapon, that means I will have to give you proper training with Stein. And Maka you are now promoted from a Two-Star Meister to a Three-Star Meister! That's it for today! Have a Great evening… I mean day you twoo! Bye! Bye!" Lord Death disappeared with Spirit into the mirror.

" I did it! I finally made you stronger than that cheating bastard! I did it, Soul! I did it!" She hugged him.

"Yeah I heard Mak! Now let's go and celebrate!" Soul replied.

"But we have class!"

"Do you really want to go to some stupid uncool class with Stein? Come on you just created the Coolest Death Scythe In the world and you want to go to class?"

"I guess I day wouldn't hurt, right?" Maka smiled sweetly.

"Now come on let's go!"

She had no idea what was lying infront of her in the future. She will just have to see, now won't she.

**Hey! How was the story's first Chapter so far. I hope you Like it .I will update as soon as I can. And if anyone has any suggestions, I will gladly take it! **

**-Soul's Best Friend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Partners**

**Sorry but I am going to abandon this story. If someone wants to take this over please PM me and I will send this to you. I will keep writing one shots and other stuff. **


End file.
